


租客与房东

by strawpulp



Category: 9410 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpulp/pseuds/strawpulp





	租客与房东

第一盏路灯亮起来了，是橘红色的。

砂锅里炖了排骨绿豆汤，高压锅呼呼停了转，一大篮子藤菜被倒进热油锅里，撒几颗盐和鸡精调味，猛火翻了几下，绿叶就焉了苗，关火盛盘。电视里响着新闻联播里主播平静标准的播音腔，眼看就快要到联播快讯，他该走了。

初秋的傍晚已经有些凉意，楼层够高风也不小，但开了火的厨房还是像岩浆炼狱一般火烤，吴世勋摘了围裙伸手抹了一把额头上的汗水，加快了速度。他把高压锅放在水龙头下浇，降了温之后开盖，鸡肉鲜嫩、南瓜甜糯，拿了盘子翻了菜，又撒了一把葱花。

吴世勋把一荤一素两个菜都端到桌上，又盛了两小碗饭放在餐桌两边，然后走到主卧门口使劲敲了敲门。

五分钟后，张艺兴揉着眼睛顶着鸡窝头出来了，宽松的居家睡衣扣子都没系严实，露出大半截锁骨在外面。张艺兴眯着眼睛叼着牙刷站在洗手池面前刷牙，吴世勋坐在餐桌前大口吃饭，眼睛盯着电视里的国际军事新闻，夹了一大筷子藤菜，又往嘴巴里扒拉了一口白饭。

张艺兴磨磨蹭蹭洗漱完出来的时候，吴世勋已经吃完了一碗饭，然后起身去厨房把早就晾好的两碗汤端了出来，拿了个小勺放在其中一碗里，然后端到了自己对面，自己端了另一碗直接喝。

张艺兴走到吴世勋对面坐下，看了看面前的菜色，今天的晚饭是，清炒藤菜，粉蒸鸡肉，排骨绿豆汤。他没动筷子，睁开一双迷离的双眼看了对面狼吞虎咽的人一眼，手里握着白瓷勺柄慢慢悠悠喝了一口汤。

吴世勋呼噜着把最后一口汤倒进嘴里，然后就听到了新闻联播结束的音乐，他朝着慢腾腾吃饭的张艺兴摆了摆手示意他走了，拿起架子上的外套和桌上的手机，咚咚咚下楼了。

张艺兴端着汤碗走到阳台边上，看着吴世勋几个大跨步跑到小区门口的公交站台，然后投币上车，这才回到桌边开吃夹菜吃饭。

吴世勋是张艺兴的租客，张艺兴是吴世勋的房东。

去年隆冬的时候，吴世勋租下了张艺兴这个三室一厅的小侧卧，面积很小，除了放一张床和不能移动的到顶衣柜，就只剩下能过人的一条走道，好在飘窗够宽，稍微改造一下能往上搁一张小桌，一米八的大高个提着一大包行李窝在这十几平米的小房间里。就这样他在这里住了大半年。

当初吴世勋来租房的时候，是因为穷，没钱也没工作，后来也就说不清了。

张艺兴和吴世勋除了每天一起吃饭，但除开饭桌上那十几分钟，他们并没有太多其他方面的交集，话也很少讲。吴世勋每天都上夜班，张艺兴画漫画也是昼伏夜出，一整个白天都会用来补眠，当每天早晨吴世勋提着早点回来，两个人就着熹微的晨光喝下一杯豆浆或者甜牛奶就沉沉睡去。

起初谁也不曾管谁的饮食，两个人各顾各吃饭，大多数时候都是点外卖。虽然厨房里的设备齐全，连嵌壁式的烤箱和专业的破壁机都有，可张艺兴并不会做饭，连煮个鸡蛋都不清楚时间长短。因为租房合同上也并没有写他可以用厨房，吴世勋没机会问，也不敢擅自开火，所以厨房就这么一直闲置着。

两个人一起吃饭是因为张艺兴撞见吴世勋半夜下班在厨房里偷偷煮拉面。深夜外卖也歇业，二十四小时便利店里买的速食拉面，放了几片青菜，敲了一颗鸡蛋，撒了一把碎芝士，虽不是什么人间珍馐，配上冰可乐，在饥肠辘辘的深夜里，也是最好的慰藉。

因为心虚，厨房没有开灯照明，吴世勋拿放东西也尽量没有磕出声响，可当他吹着手指把小奶锅从灶上端下来的时候，回头就看见张艺兴红着一双兔子眼抱着只半人高的垂耳兔靠在玻璃门边上呆呆地看着他。吓得吴世勋差点就把手里的小奶锅给扔出去，好在他定力足，抓着锅柄硬是没脱手，他做贼心虚闪闪躲躲地看向张艺兴，支支吾吾地说，“都看到啦？”

张艺兴嗯了一声就没了下文，一只手反反复复捏着兔子耳朵盯着吴世勋没挪步让人，自己也没进去，吴世勋还在心里疯狂打着腹稿怎么道歉挽回，安静的厨房里悠悠地响起一声肚子的咕噜声，是张艺兴的。吴世勋心下明了，尝试性地把小奶锅朝着张艺兴的方向递了递，小心翼翼地说，“想试试吗？”

就这样，吴世勋承包了张艺兴的早晚饭以及夜宵。

一荤一素一汤是两个人吃饭的常态，吴世勋通常从下午六点多开始做饭，做好叫张艺兴已经是七点，他几口吃完晚饭就走，留张艺兴一个人慢慢悠悠喝汤吃菜。吴世勋告诉张艺兴也不必洗碗，但每次回来洗碗池都干干净净。

两个人话都很少，吃饭就认真吃饭，而且每次吃饭张艺兴总是刚醒，一副没睡醒的样子，吴世勋怕他有起床气也都不怎么和他讲话。

早餐有时候是吴世勋买回来的，有时候是他做，几根油条两颗卤蛋两杯豆浆就行，煮个清粥配个小菜也简单，抽几根面条下个饺子也可以。

晚饭一般是吴世勋做，张艺兴没什么忌口，但是吃饭总要配汤，冬天的莲藕猪蹄汤，春天的党参煲鸡汤，夏天的排骨绿豆汤，张艺兴吃饭前总要先喝一碗。

休假轮到吴世勋的时候，吴他偶尔也会做点甜品，简单的牛奶布丁，复杂的海绵蛋糕，虽然也炸过几次烤箱、熬干过奶锅。烤肉也不是没尝试过，苏子叶包着五花肉辣白菜张艺兴也爱吃。

大半年下来，从晚餐的荤素例汤到早餐的清粥小面，再到夜宵的甜品烤肉，张艺兴几乎吃遍了吴世勋的手艺。

偶尔不用吴世勋上班、张艺兴也不用赶稿的时候，吃过晚饭两个人也会下楼走几圈，遇到吴世勋的同事牵着狗溜达，八卦的女孩问两个人的关系，吴世勋抓一把头发，不好意思地说，“他是我房东，我是他租客。”

他是他租客，住进他的心里。

他是他房东，收费他的心里。


End file.
